What We REALLY Think!
by Candyglue
Summary: So, what do the cast of X-Men Evolution really think about all this fan fiction you're writing?
1. XGirls

Disclaimer: Me no own X-Men

Disclaimer: Me no own X-Men

Ok ok! I am having a writers block on every story I ever wrote! So here is something that would not fit in with any story I wrote but I just _had_ to write it. Yes, yes, it has been done before. But…. _soooooo _**WHAT?!**

Oh, in this story, the 3rd X-Men movie just came out.

OOoo

"Extra extra! Our weekly fan fiction has just come in!" Tabby yelled as a bunch of the x-girls hurried down the stairs to see which guy they had been paired up with this week. "Ok ok! Here you go 'Mara, and Jubes, Kitty, Laura (X-23), and um, Rahne. Oh, here's mine! Hey Rogue! Yah want your fiction or not!"

"What's the point!" Rogue said as she dragged her feet down the stairs. "Who am Ah gonna get paired up with? Oh Ah know! Swamp Rat! Ugh, just give it ta' meh." She snatched the paper from Tabby.

"Gambit, Gambit, Gambit, oh look at this one. Ah commit suicide in this one! Gambit, Gambit, Scott, Gambit, Oh. Mah. God. Pietro! An' in this one Toad!" All the girls burst out laughing. "Yah know what, who did ya'll get paired up with?"

"Let's see, Pietro, Pietro, eh, Lance. Hey! In this one I'm just Lance's rebound when he breaks up with Kitty! I am NO slut ok!" All the girl's look at her. "Ok maybe a little, but not what this story says. Hey, this one's Ray! And this one to! Woohoo!" Again all the girl's stare at her. "What?"

"Tabby and Ra-ay sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S…. Hey ow!"

"Sorry Jubilee. My, um, arm slipped. Now who did you get?"

"Bobby, Bobby," She flips through a bunch of them. "Uh, heh, that's the only guy. Laura?"

"I really don't understand me dating in these stories! Or going to the mall for that matter! I mean really! I was a living death machine! But anyway, Alex, Sam, Alex, Alex again, P-P-Pietro. Oh god!"

"Hey what's wrong with him?" Tabby asks.

"Nothing, its just, well, ugh!" She says as she storms upstairs.

Tabby shrugs it off. "So anyway, Amara?"

"Look it's either Roberto or Pyro ok? Rahne?"

"Uh, Roberto, Roberto, and aw, Jamie in a lot of them. Kitty?"

"Ok, like, lets see. Lance, of course, Piotr, Lance, Piotr, Piotr. Pete Wisdom? Like, who is that?"

"Hm, must be a comic guy. Lets ask Jean!" They hurry off to find the telepath.

"OH JEEEEEEAAAAANNNNIIIIEEEEE!" Tabby screams with the x-girls fallowing her.

"What Tabithia?"

"First here is your fan fiction, and second, can you look up who Pete Wisdom is in the Astral Plane Comic Shop please?"

"Ok, just hold on a sec." Jean puts her hands to the side of her head.

OOoo

_In the Astral Plane:_

"_Lets see, ah, here is Mid-Astral Plane Comics." She walks inside to see a almost transparent man standing behind a desk. "Hey Jack, can you help me? I need to find out about some guy named, Pete Wisdom. And his relationship with Kitty Pryde."_

"_Ah, Kitty and Pete. Hm, here are some Excalibur comics from the 90's. These three are the Dream Nails Trilogy. It is not the first time he appears but it is when their infamous relationship starts."_

"_K! Thanks." Jean says as she disappears._

OOoo

"Ok, here we are. The Dream Nail's Trilogy. Lets see." All the girls huddle around Jean, but Kitty is the closest.

"Hey, it says here, he's like, ten years older then me, uh, British, and um, we like, hate each other at the beginning, but like, then at the end, we um, kiss, and then we are like, going out. Um, ok." Kitty says. No one heard her mumble under her breath, "And he's like, kinda cute."

"Now," Amara exclaims. "It is time to go see what the guys think about all this!"

OOoo

Don't worry its not over yet! There is soooo much more to do! Like what about the movies? Or what the guys get? Or the Acolytes and Brotherhood? And please don't steal my idea of the Astral Plane Comic Book Store. If you would like to use it, tell me, and give me credit please!

Like it? Hate it? Want to suggest something? Leave a review!

Until next time…

CaNdY!!


	2. Don't Forget About Us!

Disclaimer: Me no own X-Men

Disclaimer: Me no own X-Men. K?

Hehe! My next chapter!

Lets see, oh yeah, I'm really stuck on my two stories, 'The Real Deal' and 'Sera'. If you have any ideas for them please please tell me! I will give you credit to!

And I will also be going into the Brotherhood and Acolytes, but not all of the members. Only the ones that were mentioned in the last chapter.

OOoo

_Xaiver's School for the Gifted:_

About the same time as when Tabby announced that the weekly fan fiction had arrived to the girls, on the other side of the mansion, Scott had announced it to the boys.

"Aright X-Guys. Here is your fan fiction. Kurt, Ray, Me, Bobby, Roberto, Jamie, huh, Logan. Here."

"Cool, lets see who Iceman got this time. Jubes, Jubes, Jubes, Jubes, all Jubilee!" Bobby exclaimed. And under his breath he mumbled, "Not that I'm complaining."

"Bobvy? Did you zay something?" Asked Kurt.

"Uh, no. What 'bout you fuzz ball?"

"Hm, Amanda, Amanda, Kitty, Ah! Was ist this! Wanda!?"

"You mean _the _Scarlet Witch?" Asked Ray.

"Um, ja. You?"

"Tabby, Tabby, Tabby, some OC, Jubilee, and some more Boomboom. 'Berto?"

"Rahne, Amara, Rahne, and, that's it."

"Really? I thought there would be more! But anyway, all I have is Rahne." Jamie shrugged.

"Well, I only have Jean oh and that comic character Emma Frost. Lets go give Logan his." They went on there way to find Logan.

"Logan! There you are! Take your fan fiction."

"Hm, gimme that. Lets see, oooh, fight with Sabes in this one. And a fight with his daughter, even though she's an OC."

"Aaaaaaaaaany pairings?" Bobby asked half teasing.

"Yeah, ew, Mystique, and Ororo in most of them and in this one…" His face turned white. "Uh, uh, I gotta go." He said as he hurried off.

"Strange." Scott said as he shrugged and walked off.

Logan looked at the paper again. Why would someone in their right mid pair him up with Jean?

OOoo

_Brotherhood:_

"Yo Lance, Wanda, Pietro, Mystique! Fan Fiction's here!" Toad said as he happily hopped over to the living room where they currently were. "Here ya go." He said as he handed out the papers.

Mystique grabbed hers and headed up to her room. Glancing over the papers she said to herself, "Hm, Logan, Logan, not bad. Sabertooth, ok. And Magneto. Oh, pa-lease!"

"Sweat yo! I got Wanda in this one! Ooooo, in this one X-23! Hey! Mystique is telling me a story in this one. Yo, I hope that doesn't lead to a paring between us."

"Ugh, I can only imagine. I got Kitty, Kitty, Kitty, Tabby, Tabby again, huh, that comic girl again, Emma. Wanda?" Lace asked the witch as he finished.

"Humph. Toad, Toad, Kurt, and Firebug (Pyro) in almost all of them."

"TabbyTabbyTabbyLaureLauraRogueAmara…."

"Pietro…SLOW DOWN!" Lance yelled.

"Oh, sorry. Tabby, Tabby, Tabby, Laura, Laura, Rogue, Amara, ha! I got Lance in these!" He said as he waved the papers in Lance's face as Lance shuddered. "And Kitty. OOoo. I hoping that will be _real _someday." He said just to tease Lance.

"You stay away from my girl Pietro!"

"She is not _your _girl Lance. If I do remember you guys broke up, _months_ ago."

"Well stay away from her! Or else I will rock your world!"

"Gottocatchmefirst!" He said as he sped up the stairs. Lance ran after him shaking up the ground.

"Guess, I'll head over to the Acolyte's base before I get killed here." Wanda shrugged as she grabbed Lance's car keys from the kitchen counter. "Hope he doesn't mind." She laughed as she pulled out from the driveway.

OOoo

"Remy! Ya cheated!" Pyro started to jump up and down.

"Remy did not cheat mon ami. Remy just be better then y' at de Wii."

"No! You're not! Tell him he cheated Peteroter!

"It Piotr and Pyro, he did not cheat."

"Well, Oye will beet ya this time!"

"Remy takin' a rest on dis one. Go find someone else t' play wit."

"But Gaaambiiit!"

"Wanda has arrived! Now take your friggen fan fiction that was pilled up at your door."

She came into the small room that the Acolytes used as their rec room. There was a T.V. with what looked like a brand new Wii gaming system underneath it, a pool table, a card table, and other various things scattered about the room. Also there was a shelf with a lot of books covered in dust, except one. Would you believe that the one that was not covered in dust was actually covered in burn marks? It was actually not a book, but a comic book that they had asked Jean to get from Mid-Astral Plane Comics. But the title was burnt out so which issue it was, was a mystery.

"Here _Saint_ John," Wanda said putting the emphasis on Saint. Pyro gave a little humph sound. "Gambit, Piotr, and Sabes, though he not here I see."

"Yeah, he's out playin' with a ball of string!"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Why are y' here by dey way? Remy doubt it be t' deliver our fiction."

"She couldn't stay away from me! Could ya love?"

"Pyro if you call me love one more time, you will be one squashed firebug."

"Oh ok. _Loooooooovvvvveeeeeee_." Wanda's hand turned red.. "Yaaaaaaaooooooowwwwww!!" Pyro screamed as he was hexed into a wall.

"Please Wanda. Do not kill him, Da?"

"I don't make promises." She hissed under her breath. "So anyway, did you get any pairings this time?" She asked not directed to any one, as she sat on the couch.

"Remy got his Chere in all, 'cept one. Dat one I got De Chat (Kitty). Merde." He switched to first person, so you could tell he wasn't to happy.

"Da, I got Kitty to. Actually all of them was with Kitty. Oh." A sad expression came about his face.

"What is it Petey?" Pyro asked when he finally gained conscious.

"It is nothing. Just a story about me and my sister."

"Oh." The witch, pyromaniac, and white devil all said under their breath the same time. You see, Piotr's sister was very sick and Magneto was funding for her health care. If Piotr was to leave the Acolytes, the funding stops. And Pete's family is very poor.

"Well anyway Oye got Amara, Amara, and. Hehe." He looked at Wanda.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She demanded.

"Oye got tons o' fics with you love." He snickered. But surprisingly, she did not hex him into a wall.

"The only reason I'm not hexing you is because its not your fault." But all the guys knew she didn't men that.

OOoo

Ok, so that was my chapter!

Just so you know, the reason Logan was so freaked out by the Logan/Jean pairing thing was because their relasionship was different from in the comics. So he never developed that crush on her.

Like it? Hate it? Have a suggestion? Leave a review!

Until nex time…

CaNdY!


	3. The Others

Disclaimer: Me no own X-Men. Me own plot. Me own _this_ Puck.

Ok, my dear friends, I must tell you, that this story will be put on a long hold. I have other stories I would like to work on, so this on will be put aside. But do not fear! I will come back to it someday. But for now, it is complete.

Oh, and Jokegirl asked me if her story abut Toad and Mystique was mentioned. And yes that was that story. Dear Jokegirl, please update it soon!

OOoo

_Above the skies of New York City, my hometown btw, we find our dear character struggling between keeping his glorious wings a secret, or using them to do good. He is no other then Angel._

Warren was enjoying this rather cloudy day when he could freely soar above the clouds and no one would see him. But then there was a slight 'pop', and a little fairie appeared.

" 'Ello Mister Worthin'ton. Got ya fan fiction right 'ere."

"Thank you Puck. You may go." Puck did not move. "Puck, I said go."

" Aw, but I wonted to see who ya 'ot for a pairin'."

"Fine if you _must _know, I have the usual. Rogue, and the comic ninja Betsy, or Psylocke. Now, go."

"Right away sir!: 'pop'. Puck was gone.

OOoo

"Creed, why do you dare interrupt my relaxing session?" Magneto says to Sabertooth, wearing a full green face mask.

"Uh, sorry. But here is your fan fiction."

"Thank you. Now go. Oh and Victor. May I ask your pairing this time?"

"mystique." He mumbles.

"What?"

"MYSTIQUE!"

"What?"

"**MYSTIQUE!"**

"Oh, ok. Now go." With a humph, Sabes leaves.

"Lets see who is it. A story abut Wanda getting her memory back and killing me? Pietro dying? Sheesh. Why are these people so cruel? (Look who's talking) Ugh, a pairing with Raven. No offense, but no-oh-oh." He sighed as he sank deeper into his mud bath.

OOoo

_Far away from the evoverse we join three Britts in earth-616. This is the most common comic verse. If you did not know._

"So any way Betsy, _I _got paired up with Scott. And also this boy, um, Lance Alvers I believe. But the thing is, he _is _Avalanche in the show, but the only Avalanche I know is Dominic Petros." Said the mutant Emma Frost.

"Well, you know the writers of X-Men Evolution. They are always changing names. It's the same case with Pyro! Did you know that his real name _is_ St. John Allderyce, but in the show it is _only_ John Allderyce. They did that because the proper pronunciation of St. John, in this case, is _'sin-jun' _(A/N: Yes, that's true.) , and no American could pronounce that." Responded the mutant Betsy or Psylocke. The two women started giggling and talking while the only male in the room just sat there.

"Why am I 'ere? I don't even like y' gals." Pete Wisdom said shaking his head at the two British Women.

"Talk to Candy." Psylocke said. "So anyway, I was paired up with Warren in the Evolution fictions. Though I did enjoy reading about my 'first appearance' in the show. I thought it was very pleasing that people wanted me to show up."

"Can' see why they wan'ed that."

"Shut it Pete. I was also put in the fictions, but really only to be paired up with Scott, so I could cause a fight between me and Jean. And with that Lance, so I could be his slut. Ugh, discussing. Do you see the way he dresses. He does not meet my standards in appearance, or money wise." Emma replied

"Course he don't. No one does." Pete murmured to himself.

"Well, Pete, who were you paired up with?"

"Same as always. With Pryde. Sometimes I was a supposed t' be a teen, sometimes, me normal age, or a bit younger. Got confusin' t' me."

"But, no one cares if it is confusing to you." Emma replied in a innocent tone.

"Yes. They are to busy paying attention to your 'M' stories involving Lance."

"_Gasp! _Betsy! How dare y' say that 'bout Frost 'ere!" Pete said before breaking down in laughter. Betsy soon joined in.

"Are you two done yet?"

"Yes we're fine. But as I was saying, I prefer the Evolution Warren better, because he is not working all the time." Psylocke said.

"Well, I prefer the comic version of Scott, and would rather leave both Avalanches out of the picture." Said Emma.

Pete finished off the conversation with, "An' as always, I don't care!"

OOoo

So like I said, this story has kind of come to an end. One day, when I have time, I will gladly update it. I still have to cover the movies…right?

Like it? Hate it? Or whatever? Leave a review!

Until next time…

CaNdY!


End file.
